labyrinthorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kane
Character Name is a played character in the ______ game portrayed by _____. Whilst playing, ___ had the role of ______. or smt dumb like that.Blurblurblurb lorem ipsum History Born and Christened as Caden Joyner, Kane was a rebellious child. He hated authority and hung with all the wrong crowds. By the age of 14 he was expelled from school when he was found taking cocaine behind the gymnasium. He had a number of run-ins with the law and spent some time in and out of a juvenile detention facility. When he wasn't getting arrested, Kane played lead guitar in an underground grunge band and was slowly gaining a fair bit of prominence. His rock and roll lifestyle, coupled with his arrogant distaste for authority made Kane something of a teenage heart-throb. His band, "The Centaurs" were not an overnight sensation but they did attract attention from a record company. On being told to change his image, style and band name, Kane sold out. He changed his name and after some arguments with the band, changed the drummer and bassist too. The new group, "Hell's Gate" were a huge hit. Kane's life steadily spiraled out of control as he gained more fame, recognition and money. Living the lavish party lifestyle was taking its toll and Kane's arrogant and cocky reputation caused some issues with venue managers. When darkness took over and humanity was forced underground, Kane was playing a gig. He was off his head on booze and crack at the time and was only vaguely aware of what was happening. His manager escorted him to the underground along with the rest of the band and the group agreed to continue on. Their fortunes fell though. The underground cavern world were less appreciative of Kane's frequent overly-dramatic outbursts and he found himself bankrupt before too long. He came to loathe everything about his current situation as a result. Labyrinth Kane's manager first learned about the mission Gabriel was putting together before he did. As somebody who was a regular associate of Gabriel's, he approached Kane about the idea. Secretly just wanting to get the aging and arrogant rocker off his hands and hoping to profit from his inevitable death above ground, he approached Kane about the mission. He played up to Kane's own skewed image of himself and Kane became convinced he would be the sole hero to save the day. He got wasted and headed out for the meeting hall. Death ''"We take no chances. Sorry bud." He grabbed Kane and pinned him down. Kane fought back a little, trying to swing a punch but he was still too high to get a clear shot. He wound up stumbling towards the ground. '' ''Ezra walked over and put his foot down on Kane's neck. Kane writhed around snarling and shut his eyes. '' ''"There's a tiny bit of booze left in my pack. Bring it over. Let me die how I lived you assholes." He said. '' ''Fong glared down at the pack and raised it with his sceptre. Then he shook his head, marching over and striking Kane on the back of his head hard. '' ''"Mercy is for the weak!" He insisted. "You will die sober." '' ''Kane spat blood out onto the floor. So be it. The three behind him punched and kicked until his ribs cracked and his blood poured over the floor. Then he lay there, breathing shallow. '' ''"Finish it!" He said. '' ''Parker took the strap of his pack, ripped it off and tied it around Kane's neck firmly. He pulled hard. Kane's face turned pale as the life was choked out of him. After much kicking and gargling, he lay down still, face forward on the ground. '' Second Death ''Kane felt somewhat accomplished. In spite of everything, he'd achieved so much more these past few days. Though it would lead to his eventual death, that was coming soon anyway wasn't it? He banged his arm against the wall, struggling to keep his vision straight now. He was willing a portal to come out of thin air but it was no use. Damn, he wanted to at least die in his own time. '' ''He fell to the floor like he had so many times before. The room was spinning around him. His airways were tightening and his pulse was racing. He felt the sweat pour over him as he collapsed on the floor, the breath leaving his body for the last time. '' Trivia * Kane's real name is Caden Joyner. * Kane was one of very few people saved by time reversal. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lab 3 Characters